


Blaze

by triste



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not exactly domestic bliss, but it works for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaze

Title: Blaze  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Kuroko no Basuke  
Pairing: Aomine/Kagami  
Rating: NC-17  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

Kagami gives the sloppiest blowjobs, but they sure as hell feel good. He doesn’t tease, doesn’t take his time. He simply gets straight to the action, just how Aomine likes it. He also likes that Kagami is a greedy bastard, but Aomine doesn’t say this, because then he’d deny it, and he wants to keep Kagami’s mouth right where it is, on his dick, not spitting out profanities the way he would be doing if Aomine accused him of being a cockhungry slut. Besides, he talks too much as it is, and he always finds something to nag about (“damn it, quit leaving wet towels lying around my apartment” and “cook your own meals for once, asshat” or even “what am I, your wife?”), which Aomine usually responds to with a disinterested yawn and drawled derision (“aw, shut your trap” being his favourite, followed by “god, do you ever stop bitching?”).

It’s not exactly domestic bliss, but it works for them. Well, it works for Aomine who doesn’t care what Kagami thinks, and right now, the only thing he’s interested in is shoving his cock deeper down Kagami’s throat. Even with his mouth occupied, Kagami still finds other methods of expressing his annoyance, like how he digs his nails into Aomine’s ass, blunt and insistent, or how he makes Aomine hiss and curse with the graze of his teeth, but Aomine forgives him because he gives great head. 

Something else Aomine likes about Kagami is that he doesn’t worry about skill or technique, that he doesn’t give a fuck about pleasing his partner. He just enjoys sucking Aomine’s cock the same way he enjoys stuffing his face with food because he’s a hopeless glutton who’s perpetually hungry for more, who can never get enough, but Aomine can be pretty insatiable himself sometimes, so he figures it’s okay.

And, if he’s honest, it’s a huge turn-on to watch Kagami sucking him off as if he’s never tasted anything as delicious, and the sounds he makes, muted as they are by the dick in his mouth, are filthy and indecent, because he can’t be quiet even at a time like this. He doesn’t need any guidance or encouragement, so Aomine lets Kagami do what he wants, and in return, he does exactly the same, fisting a hand into Kagami’s hair and yanking him off of his cock. Kagami fights him all the way, growling in annoyance, completely unaffected by the smouldering look Aomine focuses on him, which would have a normal person swooning, helpless, against such a display of lasciviousness, but then again, Kagami is an idiot.

“What was that for, douche bag?” he demands, dragging the backs of his knuckles across his mouth to wipe away the drool.

“Don’t be so noisy,” Aomine tells him lazily. “I just didn’t want to hear you whining later because of your stupid jaw ache. More importantly,” he adds, before Kagami can jump the gun and gripe about something else, “I want to fuck you. Hurry up and spread your legs for me.”

It’s sort of disappointing how Kagami has grown used to Aomine’s dirty talk. He doesn’t blush anymore, not like he once used to, doesn’t get embarrassed or offended, merely rolls his eyes like Aomine is the biggest asshole in the universe (which, Aomine himself will readily admit, is true).

“I forgot how romantic you are,” Kagami says, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“And I forgot how you can be such a little bitch,” Aomine retorts. “Fortunately, I just remembered.”

“Why do I put up with you?”

“Because I’m amazing in bed. Now get on with it.”

Kagami’s disgruntled mutters don’t quite reach Aomine’s ears (he’s sure it’s something unpleasant, whatever it is), but he doesn’t argue for once, which must mean that he’s as ready for sex as Aomine he is, and that’s more or less all the time, being a typically horny teenage boy who doesn’t really think about that much else.

“Come here,” Aomine commands when Kagami gets the lube. Kagami eyes him suspiciously, but does as he’s told, Aomine swallowing up his gasp with a kiss, wrapping an arm around Kagami’s waist and dragging him closer so he can savour the skin on skin contact. 

“Jerk,” Kagami manages to say, and Aomine kisses him again, stealing away the rest of his words, wet and messy and perfect.

Kagami jumps, startled, when two of Aomine’s fingers push inside, slick with lubricant, and then he squirms, because he’s still just a tiny bit awkward about this, about giving into Aomine so easily, which is why Aomine distracts him by slipping a thigh between his legs, forcing him to grind against it. 

“See?” he says, once they’ve drawn apart just enough to breathe, mouths only millimetres apart. “Feels good, doesn’t it?”

“Screw you,” Kagami snarls, but there’s none of his usual fire behind the insult.

“Don’t worry,” Aomine laughs, tugging on Kagami’s lower lip with his teeth. “It’ll get even better soon.”

Despite his bragging, he really is fantastic at sex, so fantastic, in fact, he can leave even the gluttonous Kagami satisfied, and he’s pretty damn proud of that.

There are times when he likes to take it slow, unhurried, and then there are times like these when he likes it quick and dirty, and Aomine blames it on Kagami, the way he lies back and raises his hips, legs wide apart, exposing himself, the way he drives Aomine crazy, voracious and impatient, and Aomine just can’t wait any longer, swearing through gritted teeth as he sinks inside, and Kagami makes a strangled sound in the back of his throat as Aomine’s balls fetch up against his ass, tight and hot, fucking him in short, rough strokes.

“I told you,” Aomine pants, leaving angry red bite marks behind on Kagami’s throat and collarbones. “I’m amazing, aren’t I?”

For once, Kagami doesn’t answer. He can’t, because he’s too busy being fucked senseless, and that’s another reason why Aomine likes sex – it’s the only thing that can stop Kagami complaining, at least until he’s able to talk coherently again later when, sullenly, he goes on about how he won’t be able to sit down properly for a week, but that just inflates Aomine’s ego even further. 

Curious, he watches Kagami squirm in discomfort. Kagami notices, and scowls. 

“It pisses me off,” he explains, irritable, “when it’s like I can still feel you inside me even when you’re not, you bastard.” 

And that makes Aomine all the more smug, not to mention possessive, so he dips his fingers back into Kagami’s ass, loving how loose he is, the way he’s still dripping with Aomine’s come, just toying with him until he’s ready to go again.


End file.
